


desired temptations

by arieshawtt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Assassin Levi Ackerman, Beach Sex, Biting, Breeding, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Language Kink, Light Bondage, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Original Female Character, Pool Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Spit Kink, Street Racing, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieshawtt/pseuds/arieshawtt
Summary: On the run from her father, a well known underground mafia boss in Tokyo, Amara Fujimoto runs to New York City after the callous death of her mother. She one day stumbles upon the offer of joining an assassination agency in hopes of putting the past behind her and putting her skills to good use, thus her encounter with Levi Ackerman. Unfortunately for her, her horrid upbringing comes to bite her in the ass.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. origin

**_Flashback: Tokyo, Japan. 7 Years Ago._ **

_Amara tried to sit up as her arms were tied tightly behind her, legs strapped to both legs of chair, the coarse rope digging into her skin, leaving bruises on top of her already discolored wrists. It was dark, the smell of cigarettes was very faint but not faint enough for her not to smell. She had been knocked out for some time now judging from the fact that she could recall it being daytime and it was now night with the moonlight projecting throughout the room, being her only source of light other than a candle, held in a fixture on the brick wall right next to the rusted metal door. She had recognized the room she was in. In fact, it was the room her father always brought her in when he was displeased with her behavior. It was a spacious yet very tarnished basement, completely different from the rest of the mansion she resided in. It consisted of only a table holding the unspeakable weapons used for torturing along with a chair in the middle of the room. Amara’s head hung down trying to clear her head of the throbbing headache she felt. She must have been hit, she thought to herself. She heard keys jangle for a few seconds before the metal door opened, a creak echoing throughout the cold basement before shutting close again. She didn’t even bother looking up. She knew who stood in front of her based on the smell that hit her nose as they walked in. The smell consisted of cigarettes with a light mixture of green tea. It was her father. He held a cigar between his lips before inhaling and blowing the smoke out into the air._

_“_ _さて、ここには何がありますか_ _“ (Well, what do we have here?), He asked as he chuckled, looking down at the wrecked girl before him._

_She kept her head down not retorting with a snarky comment as she normally would have._

_He kept his eyes on her, stretching out his arm to her right shoulder, using it to put out his cigar._

_She didn’t wince or whine. Her right shoulder had already become numb to the pain produced every time her father used her to stub-out his cigars. It was the same spot each time, leaving a purple, almost black, circular blemish the size of a penny upon her fair skin._

_He threw the cigar on the ground, placing his fingers back on her shoulder fiddling with the strap of her tank top, before bringing it down along with her bra strap, his fingers grazing right over the blemish he had just inflicted over her skin with the cigar._

_She slowly lifted her head, her eyes glaring into his._

_“_ _あなたは嫌な豚_ _” (You disgusting pig), She emotionlessly spat out at him before he slapped her causing her face to turn to the right. The slap echoed throughout the room, silence following right after._

_“What is it that upset you this time?”, she finally spoke up, her head still turned to the right._

_Using his thumb and index finger he grabbed her chin, turning her face so that their eyes met. He paused, staring at her, a smirk slowly forming on his lips before finally speaking._

_“Ah, not throwing a tantrum, today are we?”. She didn’t reply, knowing his question was rhetorical._

_Though, she was taken back at how he was speaking to her in English. Being the Mafia Boss of the Fujimoto Clan, one of the most notorious mafia’s in all Tokyo, didn’t give him a lot of room to speak English upon his fellow Japanese companions. It was only because of Amara’s mother, who was Spanish and fluent in both Spanish and English, that Amara grew up to not only learn Japanese and Spanish, but English as well. Her father eventually picking up on the language too, his wife always scolding him, telling him how being a person of many languages would surely help him in the future. She was always the motivational type. Amara frowned at the memories flooding her head as she remembered those times. The times her father wasn’t harsh towards either of them. Before her father put her through intense combat training, throwing her childhood away like it was nothing but mere trash. Before he beat on her mother, not privately, but publicly. Why? The Fujimoto Clan was no surprise, a well-respected mafia feared by most. Because Amara’s mother was Hispanic, many felt opposed to the idea of Hiroto Fujimoto, Amara’s father, having a foreigner as his wife. The tension only rose when Amara’s mother was unable to conceive another child due to health issues. This tore apart Hiroto’s plans of one day having a son to pass on his legacy to. His hatred for his wife increased more and more, treating her more as a piece of property than his wife. As for Amara, he toughened up the frail, shy girl in hopes of making her strong enough to lead if anything were to happen to him, though he wasn’t found of the idea that women could lead._

_At the age of 14 she studied everything from hand-to-hand combat, working with guns, gymnastics, to sword play. He wanted his daughter to be the best of the best, and that he got. He made sure she received the best education possible, also making sure German, Russian, and Italian were all incorporated in her studies. She indeed became a woman of many languages, taking his wife’s advice and applying them to his daughter. He even brought her along to a few conferences in hopes that she would take in the information being laid out in-front of her. In these conferences they discussed things like business deals, politics, gambling, and illegal dealings. Amara sat from afar and obeyed, listening in on the discussions. This soon all became second nature to her as it was practically drilled into her head. Her tutoring one day came end when Amara’s tutor unexpectedly groped her breast, placing his other hand in between her thighs, opening her legs, and forcing his hand up her skirt and into her underwear. Amara was only 14. This wasn’t a feeling she was used to. She had no idea as to how she should have reacted. Out of pure instinct, she took her hand, grabbing the back of his head, and slammed it forcefully on the glass countertop. He didn’t even attempt to pin her hands down, how pathetic she thought. She quickly got up from her seat, fixing her skirt and underwear as she stared at the very still man in front of her. It was only until she saw blood pooling around the front of his head that she realized he was dead. She stood there; her face emotionless as she thought of what to do next._

_Many events followed, but the fact remained that her father was beyond angry even after Amara explained what happen and that her actions were a form of self -defense. He had to make arrangements to cover up the death of her tutor and was so angered he didn’t even bother finding her a new one, thus; Amara learned to teach herself. Since that day, Hiroto purposely inflicted pain upon his daughter touching on her clit, groping her breasts, and using his tongue to lick against her smooth skin and dominate her private area’s whenever he had the chance, telling her it was a form of training when deep down inside she knew it was his way satisfying his own selfish desires. Her mother knew nothing of this and not once did she suspect it. No one did. Why would they? Hiroto Fujimoto, one of the most respected mafia bosses in all of Tokyo, sexually abusing his 14-year-old daughter? This was not something Amara could openly admit to anyone either. Like her mother, she was looked down upon. The main reason was her features. She had hair that resembled the color of red wine. This stood out to most as it never went unnoticed to those she passed by. Amara was undeniably beautiful, but again, people feared change. She shared similar features with her mother. Her not so pale, but rather fair skin color, plumped lips, and sharp facial structure. The only two features her and her father shared was her round, yet button nose and the shape of her eyes. No one could assume at first glance she was Japanese. She grew to despise men. She vowed never to marry, better yet have a boyfriend in fear of him being in total dominance to the point where she felt she had no power. She and her mother were outsiders, that’s all she knew._

_Her father slapped her again, keeping his grip on her chin. Her cheek stung, the feeling waking Amara to her senses as she stared into his dark orbs._

_It has suddenly come to my attention you put your hands on the capo. Is this correct?”, he questioned still looking into her eyes._ _Amara simply nodded._

_“Why?”_

_“He disrespected me, sir. I am sti-”_

_Before she could finish her sentence, he gripped her jaw, pulling her face close, only centimeters away from his face. His nose brushed hers as she felt his hot breath touch the surface of her skin along with the lingering smell of tobacco that found its way to her nose, making her wince. His grip got tighter. He held eye contact for what felt like hours before his eyes found their way to her chest._

_“What a pretty chest you have there, Amara.”, he snicked, taking his free hand and dragging his index finger along her cleavage, not going further than what her tank top let his finger go. She felt chills throughout her entire body._

_The way he said her name almost made her want to throw up in his face, right there and then. He suddenly let go of her jaw standing up straight while taking a cigar out of in the inner pocket of his suit. Amara let go of a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding and hung her head in the original position it had been in before the man before her entered the room. He stuck the cigar between is lips, not lighting it, but instead watching his daughter before him. It was his plan to toughen her up yes, but he never expected her to turn as cold as she was now. She didn’t show any emotion, only talked when spoken to, and never once did she flinch or whine at his advances towards her. He slowly crouched in front of Amara, taking a knife out from his pocket in the process. Amaras head quickly rose, carefully watching him as she thought of all the possible thing’s he was about to do to her._

_“Is he going to cut my thigh again? The last wound hasn’t healed yet.” “May-.”_

_Her thoughts were cut off when she felt the rope that had been tightly securing her legs to the chair drop to the floor. She felt blood rush to her ankles as blood circulated back around her feet. He went behind her and did the same for her writs. Amara quickly pulled the straps or her bra and tank top up before pulling her hands to her chest, feeling on the new bruises that had been formed onto her skin._

_“Why’re you untying me?”, she asked confused as to why her father wasn’t punishing her._

_“We’re having guests. I’ve called for Yuki to help you get yourself prepared, she’s waiting for you in your quarters. Do not be late.”, he casually stated as he started to make his way to metal door, putting the knife back into his pocket._

_Before leaving he turns his head to look at the confused girl._

_“Tonight’s a night you’ll sure won’t want to forget,_ _親愛なる君へ_ _” (my dear), he said in a monotone voice, a wickedness in his eyes as they pierced through hers._

_*******_

_**Present Day: New York City.** _

I gasped for air, sitting up in my bed, the cold air instantly hit my arms as the covers slipped down my arms. I was breathing heavy, gasping for air almost. There was a glass of water placed on the small table next to me, my hands trembling, I reached to grab it. About the same time someone opened the door to my room, shocking me as I dropped the glass on the floor, water and glass everywhere.

“Ahh, my fault! I Should have knocked!”, the tall women in black scrubs practically yelled she rushed over to the side of the bed seeing the mess on the floor.

“No worries.” I calmly said, reassuring her everything was fine.

I was still shaking from the dream I had, it was visible just by taking a look at me. The women in scrubs must have noticed as she carefully stepped over the sharp pieces of glass and spilled water closing the gap between her and the bed I sat upon. She put a hand over my shoulder, I quickly jerked back. It was a habit. I didn’t like anyone touching me, especially not my shoulder.

She sighed, looking at me with sympathy in her eyes. Oh, how I hate that look.

“I know you must be nervous about your release, but pl-“

“My release?”, I cut her off.

“Yeah silly! Your 91 days here are up, I’m sure you’re excited to return home unless you’d like to stay in this old rehabilitation center your whole life.”, she playfully winked at me before taking out a pen and writing on her clipboard, humming to herself. There was a moment of silence before I spoke up.

“Oh, right”, I said before lying over on my side in the opposite direction of the lady, bringing the sheets my shivering body.

_Today’s the day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on Wattpad for anyone who prefers that platform! 
> 
> If you wish to stay updated on the process of this story or see behind the scenes and spicy crumbs, be sur to check out the following socials: 
> 
> twitter: arieshawtt   
> tiktok: arieshawtt


	2. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from her father, a well known underground mafia boss in Tokyo, Amara Fujimoto runs to New York City after the callous death of her mother. She one day stumbles upon the offer of joining an assassination agency in hopes of putting the past behind her and putting her skills to good use, thus her encounter with Levi Ackerman. Unfortunately for her, her horrid upbringing comes to bite her in the ass.

After the lengthy process consisting of lots of paperwork, I was finally able to leave the rehabilitation center. I had officially been clean for 3 months and had no intentions of reliving the past. The only thing I was looking forward to, was finally having some quiet and using that time to write. It was a skill I inquired during my stay here. Who knew typing your feelings out could be so refreshing? As I took a step outside, I noticed it was drizzling. The grey clouds in the sky making it appear as if it was almost nightfall. The drizzling turned into rain as it started pouring, hard. 

“Shit.”

My hopes of wanting to stop by the gym referred to me by my psychiatric nurse who insisted their kickboxing program would help with taking out my anger on something other than those around me would now have to be put on hold. I agreed to the advice knowing it would help with staying low, too much movement could attract unwanted attention. I quickly looked at my phone checking the time and noticed it was only 10: 26 a.m. Maybe I could go to my apartment, clean up, and head back out when the rain stopped. I quickly ran beside the street, waving my arm in the air as I tried to hail an incoming taxi. Fortunately, it stopped, and I hoped in.

The taxi slowly approached my apartment building. I looked out my window watching as the rain continued to pour, putting my mind at ease. The driver was kind enough to conversate with me, though I didn’t engage in the conversation too much. Unnecessary talking was a bother. I felt a little guilty as he was an old man, probably lonely with no one to talk to at home. As he pulled up to the building, I thanked him for his services and tipped him, stepping out of the taxi. I quickly ran inside, trying my best to cover my head with the bags I held in my hands. As I stepped inside, I was hit with a cool breeze along with the scent of Fig. I smiled to myself, I missed that. 

“Ms. Fujimoto? Is that you?”, a low but familiar voice asked.

My face turned to the direction of the voice calling me to see a tall, slim man wearing dark gray trousers, a black waistcoat, and a coat, his hands behind his back. Instantly, I knew who it was. I was surprised to see the familiar face still worked here. 

“Marco.”, I nodded giving him a genuine smile. He quickly walked over closing the wide gap between us. 

“It’s been a while, Ms. Fujimoto.”, He bowed slightly. As he raised his head, I could see the worry in his eyes, but it quickly turned into excitement as it indeed had been a short while since I had seen him. He was probably worried sick. 

“It’s only been three months.” I chuckled trying to lighten the mood. “And please, no need for the formalities, you know how I feel about that.” 

When I fled to New York 5 years ago, Marco recognized who I was. Fearing for my life, I suspected he was a spy for my father, trying to take me back home. I was ready to execute him right there and then. It wasn’t until he explained to me, he had family back in Tokyo and recognized the only daughter of Hiroto Fujimoto. It took a lot of convincing and interrogating, but he did indeed tell the truth. He swore upon his life he wouldn’t mention my background or who I was to anyone and to this day he has kept my secret. In the end, I found it nice to have someone from my hometown with me. He was kind and though he acted shy, it was cute. He was also the first and only male I had ever befriended. 

Marco took my bags from my hands, leading me to the elevator. It had only been three months since the accident, but the lobby appeared so dissimilar. A lot had changed. As we walked to the elevator, I took the time to take in my surroundings. A beautiful pentagon prism chandelier hung from the ceiling, lighting up most of the lobby. On each side of the lobby was an elegant white staircase leading to the second floor, connecting at the top. The details on the rails that connected to the stairs were stunning, complementing the colossal fountain of an angel that stood between both sets of stairs, something that would attract new residents. The new interior was breathtaking, to say the least. I came back to my senses realizing the elevator door was open, Marco already standing inside observing me, confusion written all over his face. 

“Sorry, I was taking in the new interior. It’s breathtaking.” I said calmly, making my way next to him, after pressing the number ‘44’ on the floor designator.

As the elevator started to move, Marco was quick to make conversation. I normally wouldn’t have engaged too much, but it had been months. Though I didn’t admit it, I was excited to hear about everything I had missed. Also, because it was Marco. It was surprising for the once timid man I knew, to initiate a conversation. I guess things slowly were changing. The elevator bell rang before the two doors slid open, revealing a lengthy, spacious hallway. The carpet white, but the dark grey walls created a contrast between the two. I could see the many white oak doors down the hall. Marco was the first to leave the elevator, leading the way to my apartment. We stopped in front of my door and he handed me my belongings. 

“Would you like to come in for some tea, Marco?”, I offered, a small genuine smile spreading across my face.

“I’d love to, except there are many other tenants I must attend to.”, he replied apologetically, a doleful look on his face. I simply nodded, signaling that he was free to leave. 

“Welcome back Ms.” he whispered walking back to the elevator. 

I took out my key card, quickly sliding it against my doorknob, a loud beep following. I turned the knob slowly, as the smell of green tea instantly hit my nose, adding to the already unwanted nostalgia. When I stepped inside, I noticed the apartment had been taken care of in my absence. Marco maybe? I closed the door behind me, making sure to lock it as I took off my shoes. I slowly walked to the kitchen placing everything on the island countertop and continued to walk over to my bed, dragging my feet on the wood floor. My bed was placed near the very large window that took up most of one of the walls in the living area.

Being able to lie down, looking out at the sensational view the city lights below displayed at night was undeniably one of the best feelings to experience. I held my arms out flopping onto my bed, inhaling the clean white sheets. Frankincense and Myrrh. It was a sweet, citrusy scent, a scent I was all too familiar with because of how frequently my mother would use it on me as a child. The warm, earthy scent filled my nose, clearing my head as my eyes became heavy, and I struggled to keep them open.

**_Flashback: Tokyo, Japan. 7 Years Ago._ **

****

****

****

_After the words exchanged between Amara and her father, she was determined not to be put down or patronized but his words repeated over and over in her head as she thought what he could have possibly meant._

_“Tonight’s a night you’ll sure won’t want to forget.”_

_She made her way to her quarters as instructed by her father. When she arrived Yuki, her servant, whom she considered her as a friend and nothing less, was placing a loose white lace dress on the bed. Yuki also spoke English and often used it more than Japanese. The dress had long sleeves, almost looking like a gown. Small accessories to go with the dress were placed beside it. Yuki looked up giving Amara a gentle smile before bowing her head slightly._

_“Your mother has urged for you to wear this for tonight.” she points to the dress placed on the bed. “She says you don’t wear the dresses she buys for you very often.”_

_“Of course not, look at them.” Amara rolls her eyes, pulling her top over her head as she made her way to the bathroom. “I’m fourteen, not a fucking Oompa Loompa. I don’t understand why I can’t wear a pair of jeans and a sweater. Clean and simple, you know?”_

_Amara hated wearing dresses or skirts but was constantly scolded by her mother, not wanting her or her daughter to look more frowned upon. Yuki quietly chucked at the girl's comment, following her into the bathroom to help her wash up._

_She noticed the cigar burn on Amara’s shoulder, a solemn-looking taking over her face as she became uneasy. Because Yuki was her only friend, Amara placed her trust in her, telling Yuki all about the indecent things she had to endure. It made Yuki sick to her stomach that such a well-respected man could be the cause of something so obscene towards his daughter. There wasn’t much she could do but listen to the young girl rant, she was only a servant after all. Interfering would only put not only her life but the life of those she loved in danger too. After swiftly washing up, Amara briskly put on the dress laid out for her along with a necklace her father gifted her with on her 13th birthday. It held significant meaning as it was her birthstone, a diamond. Her father mentioned that the stone was purported to bring balance, clarity, and abundance into her life. Yuki parted Amara’s hair down the middle before neatly tying it back into a bun._

_Unexpectedly, Yuki pulled Amara in for a hug, her chin resting on her Amara’s head, embracing yet almost crushing the girl in the process._

_“Wha- “, Amara began but was cut off when she heard whimpers coming from above her. She hesitantly pulled away from Yuki’s embrace wondering what was happening. Yuki’s soft whimpers quickly turned into weeping as tears fell from her dark brown orbs._

_“Yuki, what’s wrong? Did something happen in my absence?”, shock written all over her face as she’d never witnessed her friend cry before. Ever._

_“P-please be safe.”, was all Yuki managed to say over her uncontrollable breathing. A steady stream of tears rolled down her pale cheeks, her nose now a faint red. Amara gently rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her, helping her calm down and control her breathing._

_“Be safe? Tell me what’s going on.”, she demanded._

_Yuki took control of her breathing before she spoke. “There are people here. Bad people.” An intimidated look on her face._

_Amara looked at her with confusion. “There’s bad people throughout this entire estate, Yuki. What are you getting at?”_

_“These people are different,” she lifted her head revealing her reddened eyes as her dark orbs pierced into the young girls. “They’re human traffickers who have been terrorizing different parts of the world for years. Capo was ordered by Mr. Fujimoto to invite them here. Apparently, it’s to talk business but with human traffickers. And why is it so important for you to be there?”_

_The room went silent._

_Amara’s eyes widened; her jaw hung in shock as she didn’t know what to say. It was true that her father called upon the Capo to do odd jobs at times, but this? What business does the Fujimoto Clan have with underground human traffickers?_

_“Amara,” she pulled herself together before holding Amara’s small hands in hers, staring intensely into the girl’s eyes. “Promise me you won’t do anything stupid. No smart remarks, stupid outbursts, nothing. I don’t know what’s going on, but I have a bad feeling. Promise me.” She stuck out her pinky._

_Amara looked down at her finger contemplating locking fingers with her. Promises were a big deal to her, but she knew herself and knew it would not be easy biting her tongue when she needed to._

_“I’ll promise you, but you have to promise me something in return.”, she said earnestly, her eyes tear-filled. Yuki simply nodded._

_“Promise me if anything happens to me, anything at all, you’ll leave this godforsaken place and run far away. Like to the states or something.” They’d always talk for hours on end about moving to the U.S in the future once Amara was old enough. They talked about all the cities they would visit, L.A, Miami, Seattle, even New York City. If something happened to Amara, she’d at least be at peace with the fact that Yuki was outliving their dreams for both of them._

_Disapproval visible in Yuki’s eyes as she slowly shook her head._ _“What? N-,”_

_“I said promise me, Yuki!”, Amara shouted, causing the girl in front of her to jump._

_“I-I promise.”_

_With that, the two interlocked fingers followed by a tight, everlasting hug. Amara pulled away to look at Yuki’s tear-stained face one last time. She gave a reassuring smile before exiting the room._

_She made her way to the dining area where she automatically spotted three rugged up thug who all wore black attire. One of them looked to be in their late 40’s while the other two seemed to be around 19. A conversation seemed to be taking place and to your surprise, they spoke English but judging by their accent, their first language was French. As she walked closer, her mother caught sight of her and gave a small, weak smile._

_“Ah, mi preciosa niña. Come sit.” She motioned her hand to sit across from her, next to Amara’s father._

_The table was long but wide so there was a great distance between Amara and her mother. Beside her mother sat her father, a grin plastered on his face. At both ends of the table were the eldest thug and one of the younger ones. The other stood about 10 feet behind her mother. They all had emotionless faces almost as if they were bored._

_“There’s the girl we’ve been waiting for.”, her father said with amusement present in his voice._

_The thugs didn’t bother looking at the girl as she walked to the chair next to her father, slowly sitting down. They didn’t seem interested in her presence at all, more like the opposite._

_“And who do we have here?” the eldest man asked, his hooded eyes staring into Amara’s._

_The room stayed silent as everyone’s heads turned to face her. She sat there not uttering a word, her eyes piercing back into the man, showing he was not intimidated by his presence._

_“Speak when spoken to”, her mother said in a demanding voice breaking the silence._

_Amara waited a moment before speaking up. “Amara Fujimoto, sir.”_

_“Amara...”, a small smirk appeared on his face before he continued. “Someone who is blessed to have eternal life. That is the meaning of your name, did you know?”_

_His accent was very apparent as he spoke, his eyes not moving from Amara’s for a second._

_“No, I did not. Nor does it interest me.” Amara said calmly, a hint of sass in her voice as she said the last words._ _The eyes of the younger thugs slightly widened, shocked someone dared to speak with such attitude towards their what seemed like, leader._

_But not the older man. He simply chuckled, focusing his eyes back on Amara’s father._

_“You have your hands full with that one, yes?”_

_“You have no idea.”, her father retorted then turning his head to face his daughter next to him. His hand slithered its way under the table, placing it on Amara’s thigh and squeezing lightly. She jumped slightly but not enough for anyone to notice as she tried to keep a straight face. His cold hand sent shivers down her spine as the hairs on her neck stood up. He refocused his attention to the man, hand still placed on her thigh._

_“Let me take her off your hands”, he said, directing his eyes back to Amara’s now glassy orbs. Her eyes watered as she sat there in silence not knowing what to say, contemplating on whether saying something would make the situation better or worse. The silence was yet again broken when the man on the other side of the table busted out in laughter. Amara’s focus was now on him, her knitted eyebrows enough to show her confusion._

_“The old man’s only messin’ around,” he said as he tried to compose himself._ _“We’re here for someone else, isn’t that right Mr. Fujimoto.”_

_He looked over to him while wiping the corners of his eyes. His hand left Amara’s thigh, before picking up the glass of wine in front of him and taking a sip._

_“Yes, that’s quite true.” he spoke._

_“W-who are you h-here for?” fear present in her mother’s voice._

_“Funny you ask,” finally the man standing behind my mother spoke, making his way closer to the woman, his voice stern. “Elena, was it?”_

_She simply nodded, not turning around to face the thug. Tears streamed down her face as she silently cried._

_Amara’s eyes widened from shock as she realized what her father had done._

_“Shh, shh. No need to cry.” His slim fingers gently stroking her neck as he pulled back her hair, bending down to whisper in her ear. Her eyes instantly widened as he stood back up, a smirk visible on his face. He continued to stroke her neck as Amara’s mother sat there looking out of touch from reality, tears staining her cheeks._

_“Let’s get to business, shall we?”, the older man announces, gaining everyone’s attention as he places a pistol on the table, grinning maliciously._

**_Present Day: New York City._ **

****

****

****

Some time had passed since Amara fell asleep. It was now a quarter past three and the rain had finally stopped as the sun replaced the once cloudy sky. Amaras eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision blurry before she could see the city view in front of her. She shifted her body up while a small yawn escaped from her lips. She sat there, contemplating on whether going to the gym was best for her right now. She wasn’t the friendliest person and didn’t like needless conversations that were bound to happen at a gym, but she knew her psychiatrist as right, this would help immensely.

She stood up and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. Before getting dressed she checked the weather wanting to dress accordingly, to see that outside was 21 °F. With that, she decided to put on a black turtleneck with a black pantsuit to match. She put on a black belt that had a gold buckle which went perfectly with the gold necklace around her neck. Amara swiftly put on a long black coat, stopping at the back of her knees as she quickly put on her shoes. She wasn’t planning on staying at the gym, only going to start a membership and then maybe walk around the city and grab a bite to eat, so wearing her gym attire wasn’t necessary.

Leaving her apartment and making sure to lock the door behind her, she quickly made her way to the elevator and down to the lobby. Once the elevator doors slid open, she stepped out looking around to see if she’d spot Marco. To her displeasure, he wasn’t there. 

“Maybe he’s on break.”, she quietly said to herself before making her way outside. Once outside, she hailed a taxi and let the driver know her destination. The drive was about half an hour away from her apartment which she wasn’t that pleased about. When she arrived, a tall, brown building stood in front of her. She closed her eyes and sighed, preparing herself for a conversation that she did not want to have. When she felt ready, she made her way to the door, pulling it open. The smell of sweat making its way to her nose as she slowly stepped inside, looking around for anyone who seemed to work there.

There were two floors. On the first floor, a large white boxing ring was placed in the middle of the room with two stools at the end of each side. Scattered around the room were machines and equipment people used for working out. Amara guessed the ring was only used by those who were in the boxing program, which she would soon be a part of. 

The second floor was filled with benches, probably used for spectators who came to watch boxing matches. 

She spotted a man who she assumed worked at the gym, behind a large and particularly tall, curved desk. He seemed to be talking to a younger man. The younger man had straight black hair styled in an undercut curtain with narrow gray eyes. He wore grey sweats paired with a white t-shirt, his physique was well developed, to say the least, his body well-toned, and looked to be about 5’ taller than Amara. His body leaned slightly against the desk as he placed his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on top of his fingers.

Amara made her way to the desk, hoping not to interrupt but to wait until the two men were done with their conversation. Unfortunately, the man behind the counter locked eyes with her as she approached the desk. He gave her a warm smile causing the younger man to turn his, his eyes locking with Amara’s, giving her a long cold glare. 

“Tch.”, was all he said before focusing his gaze back on the man behind the desk.

Amara rolled her eyes; this man undoubtedly had an attitude problem. 

She stood next to the man, only a few inches between them while returning the welcoming smile to the man in front of her.

“How can I help you- “, he paused waiting for Amara to introduce herself. 

“Amara.” In the corner of her eye, she noticed the man next to her turn his head slightly, focusing his attention on the woman next to him, trying not to make it obvious, but she had noticed anyway. 

“Amara, how can I help you?”, the man behind the desk asked enthusiastically. 

“I’m looking for a,” she paused for a moment to look down at the paper her psychiatrist gave her. It contained the name of the person she was to talk to about joining the boxing program. “Calvin?” 

The corner of the man’s lips curled upward as he gave Amara a genuine smile. 

“You’re looking right at him,” he said sticking out his hand for the girl to shake. She gently shook his hand, pulling back immediately. 

“Nice to finally meet you.”, her voice was formal but remained calm. “I was informed you’re in charge of boxing here?” 

“Indeed I am. Why’s a pretty girl like yourself about boxing?”, he asked curiously. 

“I was hoping, if it weren’t a problem, that I could join your program. My physiatrist recommended your gym. She says you guys are the best in town.”

Calvin’s eyebrows raised. “Ahh, so you’re interested in boxing. May I ask why?” 

“As I said before, my physiatrist recommended it.” It was clear she didn’t want to go into detail and wasn’t looking for small talk either. 

The only noise heard were faint conversations in the back as there was a brief pause. Amara immediately regretted responding coldly, not wanting to come off as intimidating. 

“I tell you what,” Calvin said, a smile still plastered on his face. “Show me what you got. If I see you fit as a worthy and committed member, then I’ll have no problem accepting you into the program.” 

She wasn’t expecting that answer. Not that she was opposed to the idea, but she wasn’t necessarily dressed appropriately to have a boxing match, nor did she think she had to prove herself. If this was something she had to do, she had no problem with playing along but she knew she’d have to hold herself back, locking away her full potential. She could end up hurting someone or worse.

“Is this mandatory?”, she spoke gravely, her orbs piercing into his. 

“Yes.”, he simply said, getting straight to the point. 

“Then I’ll prove myself a worthy member, Calvin”, she bowed her head slightly. “Wh-,”

“Don’t make me laugh.”, the man standing next to her said coldly, though it was clear he was amused by the girl’s statement.

She had almost forgotten his presence as she was so focused on her conversation with Calvin. 

“What was that?”, her eyebrows furrowed together as she turned her head to face the man. 

“I didn’t stutter, did I?”, he replied nonchalantly, his face looking forward as he fiddled with a pen between his fingers. 

“You can’t seriously be considering letting a frail little girl like this join your program.”, his tone was harsh, completely disregarding Amara’s presence.

Amara opened her mouth to speak but Calvin spoke up before she could say anything. 

“Don’t pay that arrogant bastard any mind, that’s Levi. He doesn’t box, but he comes in once in a while to watch our matches.”

“Ahh,”, Amara turns her head back to the man. “Levi, is it?” 

Levi drops the pen between his fingers onto the desk, turning his head to face the woman next to him, giving her an emotionless glare. 

“For someone who isn’t even apart of the program," She paused, getting a good look at the man, making sure her words would be heard loud and clear. 

"...you sure are acting like a little bitch.” Her tone was cold, returning the intimidating glare. 

Levi cocked an eyebrow, his eyes seemed to pierce right through here. She couldn't lie, the dark aura around him made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Just a glance could tell you this man was very dangerous. 

“You’d best shut that pretty mouth of yours, before I shut it for you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on Wattpad for anyone who prefers that platform!
> 
> If you wish to stay updated on the process of this story or see behind the scenes and spicy crumbs, be sur to check out the following socials:
> 
> twitter: arieshawtt  
> tiktok: arieshawtt


	3. lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from her father, a well known underground mafia boss in Tokyo, Amara Fujimoto runs to New York City after the callous death of her mother. She one day stumbles upon the offer of joining an assassination agency in hopes of putting the past behind her and putting her skills to good use, thus her encounter with Levi Ackerman. Unfortunately for her, her horrid upbringing comes to bite her in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> Violence  
> Strong Language   
> Implied/ referenced suicidal thoughts   
> Implied/ referenced drug abuse 

Amara held his stare. They seemed like children, seeing who would pull away first and Amara undoubtedly knew she had to stand her ground. She took the time to appreciate his alluring features. Something about his eyes was so captivating, consuming even. They showed no emotion, narrowing ever so slightly as the silence between the two continued. To her disbelief, she found herself a bit intimated, not by his harsh words but his glare. His gray orbs. Those damn near mesmerizing eyes. They resembled clouds on a rainy day, unpromising and threatening yet soothing, enough to make you subdue. It was no question he was a very attractive man. His scent was intoxicating, consisting of vanilla, coated with a hint of cigarette. He had a nicely sculpted face, strong jawline, and his lips looked soft to the touch. He had the same stoic face he wore when she first caught glimpse of him, telling her he wasn’t at all an emotional person, nor did he like to conversate. Many seconds passed by as she caught herself drowning in his pools of tinted blue before it registered in her head that she was now staring for too long. She opened her mouth to speak but was disrupted when a blaring, unfamiliar voice came from behind her.

“LEVVVIIIIIIII.”

His eyes averted from Amara to the voice behind her, immediately rolling his eyes at whoever it was coming their way. Amara turned her head to the direction of the ear-splitting voice to see a 5’7 woman. Her chestnut hair was wiry, being held in a high messy ponytail. She wore black glasses, the glare from the gleaming lights above made it hard to see her eyes. She made her way towards the desk, speed walking almost. Sweat leaked from her pores and her clothes were wrinkled hinting she had ran quite a distance to get here. As she finally approached the desk, she found herself next to Levi, hands on her knees as she was panting practically gasping for air. Her irregular breathing and panting were the only sounds heard as the three of them watched the woman pull herself together. Levi only stared; his face still expressionless as if he were used to this.

“What is it?” He made no effort to hide the annoyance in his voice. She removed her hands from her knees, straightening her posture while using the palm of her hand to slide her glasses from the bridge of her nose back to her face.

“It’s been four hours, where have you been?!” the lady questioned, punching his arm, hard. _Was this his girlfriend? A friend maybe?_

Amara took this as an opportunity to escape the man’s glance, not wanting to continue their interaction any further and focus her attention back on Calvin. But before she could, the tall woman caught glimpse of Amara. Her eyes widened at the sight of her, the woman’s lips slightly parting in disbelief. Amara took note of this, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

_Did she have something to say? Maybe she knows me?_

These were the thoughts running through her mind as she waited for the brunette to speak. But she did not. She only stared. Levi picked up on this and began to become curious himself as to why the woman was in complete awe.

“Four-eyes,” he spoke breaking the silence, “it’s rude to stare. Speak up or close that damn mouth of yours, you’re drooling.”

Amara heard a small chuckle escape Calvin’s lips from behind her from the man’s slick comment. The brunette quickly wiped the side of her mouth, making Levi cringe, but her eyes never left Amara’s. Becoming somewhat irritated, Amara hesitantly looked away not knowing if she should question the woman or turn her focus back to Calvin. She wasn’t much for crowds and what was supposed to be a simple trip to the gym had now turned into an awkward stare down. A small sigh escaped her lips as her fixated her gaze back on Calvin.

“Your help was most appreciated, but I think I’ll be taking my leave now. Sorry for wasting your time sir.” Amara had no intentions on staying any longer, she had spoken may more than she planned, not to mention the intense staring between her and this so-called _Levi_. She gave no time for Calvin to say something in response as she had already started to make her way to the door. Looking over her shoulder, she gave Levi one last glance knowing something about him had caught her attention. Was it interest? No. Not even she was dumb enough to think that. It was more so, curiosity. She had never met a man who intimated her the way he had. _Never_. To her surprise, his eyes were already on her, watching Amaras every move. To him, she was just another woman. Though, it was clear just by studying her body language and the way she communicated not only with her words, but her eyes, that she was barley holding on to life, as if at any given moment she would cease to exist. Pain, trauma, and many secrets all lingering in her eyes. She turned her head, looking away as she continued to make her way to the door.

_‘I should start looking fo- ‘_

“Amara Fujimoto?” The brunette called out from behind, interrupting her thoughts.

Amara came to a full stop, not bothering to turn and face the woman. She was in utter shock. Who is this woman? How did she know her name? Could she be working with her father? No, that couldn’t be it. She would have been eliminated upon sight along with anyone else within a close vicinity. So, then what was it? There was no way anyone should have been able to recognize Amara unless they kept up with Japanese politics and underground affairs.

She went through the options in her head. She could grab the gun from the holster on her belt, covered by her coat, and simply eliminate the threat, including the two men beside her and anyone else in the gym, pack her bags, and say _adios_ to the states, traveling to a new location yet again.

But that wasn’t in her nature. She couldn’t go through with a plan that consisted of innocent lives being taken. What Amara hated more than _anything_ were meaningless deaths. Next option. She could slowly turn around and question the woman, privately of course. Eliminate her then?

_‘No, I can’t do that either.’_

Withoutthinking _,_ she slowly turned around. She kept a calm and composed look but, in all honesty, for the first time in a long time she was scared shitless. When she came to a full turn, she immediately made eye contact with the woman who was now at least 15 feet away from her. Amara opened her mouth to talk but a loud thud near her foot caught her attention. Levi’s expression changed immediately, his eyes widening at the sight before him, realizing what had just happened. From there, everything seemed to move slow for Amara, her ears tuning out the yells from the woman standing beside Levi while he desperately tried holding her back from going near Amara.

She looked down at her feet. There was a small steel shell. It didn’t take a genius to realize what had just been thrown from behind her.

_A grenade._

Was this how she was going to die? Her body being blown up into tiny little pieces, splattering across the walls. The idea didn’t bother Amara- finally being able to leave this retched world, that is. Being free from the guilt she carried around like dead weight. It was exhausting. She had nothing, or _no one_ to be more specific, to live for thus the idea of dying did not faze her. She found mortality comforting. Though she didn’t actually want to die- she just didn’t want to live the life she had.

She wanted to be reborn, like a snake shedding its skin, starting new. Truthfully, there were multiple attempts of suicide, from intentional poisoning to drowning in her tub. She still remembers how it felt; the lack of air as she felt as her organs began to shut down one by one. Unable to inhale, burning through all the oxygen remaining in your bloodstream, it was a horrible feeling to endure which is why she couldn’t go through with it. And then there was her latest attempt, three months ago. She overdosed on a popular Benzodiazepine, Diazepam. It was a mood-regulating drug prescribed to manage her anxiety. She wasn’t aware of the full affect misusing the drug had on her until functioning normally without the substance became difficult. It was like her body was feeding off her energy and the only way to suppress that feeling was to be dependent on the drug to feel OK. Compared to the emptiness of what she felt before, investing in the chance that she could again feel good about herself- about being alive, is what mattered.

It all came to an end when someone from room service, Marco, found her unresponsive in her kitchen. It was a scary experience not only for Amara, but Marco. He considered Amara a close friend and vise-versa. They had been friends for a few years now and though she’d never care to admit it, he was someone Amara came to cherish and hold dear to her heart.

Marco. Maybe she did have someone to live for after all?

Amara felt as if time had stopped for hours, the world consisting of just her and the grenade. Her life was on the line, yet she couldn’t move.

That was until she felt a gentle yet firm grip briskly pulling her waist and throwing her limp body on their shoulders. That’s the last thing she remembered before the grenade went off, a deafening ring found its way to her ears as her vision became blurry, blackening out instantly.

That, and the smell of vanilla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on Wattpad for anyone who prefers that platform!
> 
> If you wish to stay updated on the process of this story or see behind the scenes and spicy crumbs, be sur to check out the following socials:
> 
> twitter: arieshawtt  
> tiktok: arieshawtt


	4. the price you pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from her father, a well known underground mafia boss in Tokyo, Amara Fujimoto runs to New York City after the callous death of her mother. She one day stumbles upon the offer of joining an assassination agency in hopes of putting the past behind her and putting her skills to good use, thus her encounter with Levi Ackerman. Unfortunately for her, her horrid upbringing comes to bite her in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Strong Language  
> Violence

Amara had woken up suddenly, her eyes fluttered as she forced them open- everything was blurry. For a second, just a split second, she had no idea who or where she was. She especially didn’t know how she got in this bed or how she got in these clothes consisting of just an oversized T-shirt and thin, loose pants. Then, everything processed. She wasn't home. She slowly sat up. All her thoughts were in high definition. Her eyes had taken in every ray of light that had danced across the room through the gaps between the blinds coming from the city in the far distance and without a doubt, she knew she had been unconscious for quite a while, the night sky being proof of this and because the last thing she remembered was hitting her head.

_The grenade._

The large fires it produced.

And that man.

Reflexively- she brought her hair around her shoulders, smelling the ends; Levi’s scent lingered like a ghostly kiss. She was questioning if everything that had happen today was a long dream, or just harsh reality. Her heart was pounding insanely fast in her chest, mind empty. It was like a rush of adrenaline had been emptied into her heart.

So many different thoughts were racing through her mind. She suddenly felt a sharp pain protruding through her head causing her to wince in agony. Her head was throbbing. The pain felt like someone had taken a knife to her skull. Amara’s head leant back against the wood headboard, not necessarily caring where she was at the moment. Squeezing her eyes shut, she just wished the pain would go away. The rest of the world immediately became detached, all she could seem to concentrate on was the pain her head produced. She didn’t hear when the door creaked open; the same tall woman from before walking into the room and sitting on the very edge of the bed with a glass of water in her hand; blood lightly stained the bandages that loosely wrapped around her right arm. She had been injured as well but nowhere as near as bad as Amara. Amara had several first degree burns along her back as well as two bruised ribs. and a sprained wrist. Whereas Hange only received a couple scrapes on her arms.

“Good. You’re finally awake.” She stated, smiling awkwardly; a sense of relief washing over her. “You’ve been out for 8 hours, and you’ve been the most difficult to treat yet. Your body is stubborn, you know that?” She chuckles softly to herself. 

_What-_

“Eight Hours.” Amara’s eyes immediately widened as soon as she heard this. She quickly regretted this action, as she winced in pain due to the aching pain in her brain.

“Easy there.” The woman comforted, handing Amara the glass of water. Amara took it without hesitation, gulping it down like she had been deprived of water her whole life. Drinking cold water honestly felt like the greatest luxury, considering her throat was dry and scorched. The brunette across from her eyed her closely. When the glass was drained, she sighed in satisfaction. “You’re still healing-you mainly took a hit to your head, hard it seems, so it’ll probably hurt a bit for the next few days. Do you remember what happen?”

Amara nodded her head slowly. “I do.”

“You’ve very lucky to be alive, Amara.” She began to shift closer. “Thanks to _me_ , that is.” She joked. Amara didn’t know how to feel. There were two big elephants in the room that they both knew had to be addressed.

“How do you know my name?” Her voice was coarse and raspy from the smoke that had made its way into her throat just a few hours earlier.

“If it makes you feel better, you can know my name,” a bright smile was plastered across her face. “Hange Zoe.” Hange stuck out her hand for Amara to shake. Amara looked down at the woman’s hand, flickering her eyes back up. With her face showing disinterest, she made eye contact with the brunette once more. It was obvious she wasn’t amused by Hange’s _“joke.”_ The woman took back her hand, scratching the back of her head, an awkward smile plastered on her face.

“I think its best if I give you a brief explanation for now.” She looked around the room, trying to find the right words to say. Amara continued to stare at the woman, patiently waiting for an answer.

“The large manor we’re currently within is home to a group of people, me included. We’re a very private and excluded agency.” Finally making eye contact with the red-head, Hange spoke calm and slow enough for Amara to understand.

“Agency?” Amara questioned. “Yes. I shouldn’t be telling you this but seeing the issue at hand, it’s the least we owe you.”

_Owe me?_ Amara was confused at Hange’s statement but decided to keep quiet, assuming she would further explain. “We’re a small, but fairly known organization of highly skilled assassins, hit men, I guess you could say.” She paused for a moment carefully debating how she should word her next sentences.

“We’re paid large amounts of money from some of the wealthiest people across the world to conspire and carry out an assignment or operation. Whether it be staking out to gain information, going undercover, or simply assassinating a certain individual.”

“All for what, a couple thousand dollars?” Amara wasn’t at all impressed.

Hange started laughing hysterically, her head falling to her hands while she laughed in a loud and boisterous manner, catching Amara off guard. “A-a couple thousand?” Hange stammered, still laughing.

The brunette was having a hard time forming a sentence; Amara’s question seemed to amuse her.

Wiping the tears from her the corners of her eyes she finally caught her breathe and composed herself.

“Try a couple million. Each.” 

Amara’s jaw dropped. “E-each?”

Amara was astounded to say the least. Hange nodded in response. “And what do you guys do you guys do, with the money I mean.” She couldn’t lie, she was intrigued. “We spend it however we please.” Hange said giggling at the girl’s astoundment. 

“Your line of work, is it legal?” Amara questioned.

“Not one bit. That’s what makes what we do so stirring.” Hange responded, her eyes sparkled with admiration while her cheeks continued to turn a faint pink color. If Amara didn’t know any better, she’d say the tall woman in front of her was aroused just at the thought of what she does for a living. Taking lives.

“And the people you’re assigned to kill,” she paused briefly, still eyeing what seemed like an aroused Hange, before continuing. “…are they bad people or do you kill solely on “bosses orders.’”

Hange answered immediately, no remorse in her voice. “Whether or not who we’re assigned to is _‘good’_ or _‘bad’_ isn’t what we focus on. We focus entirely on upholding our reputation as proficient hitman and getting paid for it. That is all. If, however we take note that an assignment could be too dangerous or is entirely too vile and corrupt, we politely decline the job.”

A looked of understanding was present on Amara’s face as she nodded. Being the daughter of a mafia don, immoral activities such as taking lives whether they were innocent or guilty, was nothing new to her. As much as she hated it, she learnt to deal with it. “I understand.” 

But her the fact remained that her question remained unanswered. “That was a nice story time, but what does any of this have do with my question?”

Hange slowly nodded, “Ah, right.”

“About 5 years ago my squad and I were given a one-week assignment in Yokohama, Japan. During my time spent there, there was talk about a 16-year-old girl who ran away from home; her name being no other than _Amara Fujimoto._ Your picture was placed _everywhere;_ bars, empty alley ways, you name it. I’m sure this information isn’t new to you?”

Amara looked away, peeved, memories from 5 years ago resurfacing her mind like a haunting trip down memory lane. “Yes, you needn’t continue your explanation any further.” Hange obliged. Even if Amara never cared to admit it out loud, it was clear as day her years spent living in Japan had negatively affected her.

“Well, this leads into my next few questions,” Amara cleared her throat, she was now sanguine, her expression deadpan. “What the fuck was that back at the gym? Did anyone else make it? And- “

She paused, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer to her next question. What if he had died? Putting his life on the line to save her the way he did.

“That man…Levi?”

Hange nodded her head, confirming she knew who Amara was referring too.

“Is he alive?” Her voice barely above a whisper, turning her face to the side in attempt to avoid eye contact. Hange smiled to herself. It seemed Amara wasn’t as stoic as she led others around her to believe.

“Unfortunately, he was in worse condition than you. He may be up now, but I doubt he’d want to see anyone.” Amara released a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding, a sense of relief washing over her.

“Regarding everyone else, there were lots of casualties and grievously, five people lost their lives. Most were sent to a nearby hospital.” Those words pained Amara deeply more than she cared to admit.

“As for your two previous questions, while you were unconscious, we had everyone working desperately on why we were targeted, especially in such a public area. A team of recruits were able to find out who was behind the bombing, that being our competitors in another organization. We’re guessing its retribution for an incident that happen a while back,”

She stopped briefly, her glazing facing telling Amara she was deep in thought. “…it still just doesn’t make sense. Why now out all days?”

Amara asked the same question to herself. She turned her face, peering out towards the large window to her right. They must have been on the second or third floor because she noticed the view was elevated. Amara was a night owl so one of her favorite things to do was look over the nighttime scenery that New York’s cityscape produced. All though it was in the far distance, telling her they were in a somewhat secluded place, the view it produced was as if it were a curtain slowly opening for a show that always staged the world's greatest act, she immersed herself as one of the players of one of the greatest cities in the world. It was like star gazing, reminding her of her home in Tokyo. No, not a home. More like a space she had the displeasure of growing up in. Amara’s thoughts came to halt when she felt a hand touch hers, resting on her lap.

“I’m sorry you were caught up in such trivial matters. Not only that, but you were also severely hurt. The least you could do is accept our hospitality. Your injuries are still severe, so take it easy.” Her eyes conveyed sincerity and for the first time since they had spoken, her voice was laced with seriousness. This was all new for Amara. She never held a conversation this long with anyone, moreover a stranger. Hange gave her a strange sense of vulnerability, an unfamiliar feeling of security and tranquility. She hadn’t been on guard not once since the woman entered the room. Looking down at the brunettes arthritic looking hands, placed gently on hers, her mind pondered on an idea. “I’ll accept your hospitality, on one condition.”

Hange eagerly nodded her head, proud but surprised she was able to at least conversate with Amara.

“The man who saved me, Levi. What is his full name?” her voice laced with curiosity.

“Levi. Levi Ackerman.” Hange answered.

In Japan, addressing someone by their first name was a mark of disrespect, unless you were very close to that individual or they insisted otherwise. Amara was accustomed to this tradition thus when meeting new people, it was important for her to get their full name. 

“I want to see this, _Ackerman.”_

“I don’t think h-,”

“I don’t care.” Amara retorted, cutting her off. “I want to give him my thanks. H-he saved my life.” 

This caught Hange by complete and utter surprise. She simply gave Amara a quizzical expression in return, contemplating even saying yes in her mind. Ultimately, she knew at the end of the day this was solely Amara’s decision and not hers; she didn't own her. Hange looked into her remorseful eyes, giving it some thought. It was clear all Amara felt was guilt. The last thing she wanted was someone risking their lives to save her own so thanking them was the least she could do.

“Your injuries, are you sure you want to be moving around?”

Amara simply nodded, “I feel fine.” Hange eyed her carefully before she sat up, the bed slightly rising from the now missing figure. She put out her hand for Amara to take.

“Come with me.” Her voice now back to its friendly, joyous tone, a cheesy smile plastered on her face. Hange helped the injured girl stand on her own two feet before making their way out the moon-lit room, hand-in-hand.

Amara was currently standing right outside the door, not making a single sound while she played with her hands nervously. Why was she feeling this way? Hange had led her to the medical wing on the manor and quickly left as she had somewhere to be but told Amara where to find her once she was finished. Amara peeked through the small crack in the door left slightly ajar. The lights were on and Levi was sitting up on the bed, his muscles slightly straining against the loose fitting plain white shirt, the first two buttons undone, and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, slightly exposing his tattoo covered arm. He was smoking, fumes blowing out in front of his face as his eyes casted towards the window, watching the world outside. His black mop of wavy tresses was parted in the middle, falling over his eyes. He seemed to be lost in his own world. The room was similar to Amara’s in size, but it was simple, nothing but a bed, small table, and a chair filled the room.

He was humming. It was faint and jaded, but enough to be heard by Amara. She found the rhythmical tune that filled her ears quite mesmerizing. It was harmonious and held a little familiarity to it, something Amara picked up on.

_Ultraviolence._

Amara slowly opened the door, knocking twice. His face still casted towards the window.

She leaned her body against the door, using it to aid in supporting her on her feet.

“Levi Ackerman?” she questioned, not knowing if Hange guided her to the right room. She was talking the whole way; she could have easily gotten distracted.

He turned to face the door, hearing the unfamiliar voice.

“What.” His response was short and cold.

Amara mentally cursed herself thinking on how much this was a bad idea. Clearly this man wasn’t interested in small talk, whether it be her showing gratitude or not.

“I came to thank you for earlier. If it weren’t for you, I’d-,”

“It was nothing.” He turned his attention back to the window, placing the cigarette behind his ear.

“Saving a strangers life is not nothing.” Amara countered.

The room fell silent.

“Why’d you do it” She said breaking the silence.

“I suppose it was the right thing to do.”

She stayed quiet thinking he’d give her more, but he didn’t. “Well, thank you again,” she bowed slightly. “I’ll be taking my leave now.”

“Wait.”

Amara turned to face the man, waiting for him to continue. Levi faced her once more, eying her carefully.

“How did you know it was me who saved you?” His face was stoic however curiosity was visible in his eyes, softening the intimidating look he held just slightly.

“That woman, Hange. She informed me. Although, I kind of already knew it was you.”

He raises an eyebrow in confusion, unaware of where she was getting at.

“When we were face to face in the gym, you smelled like vanilla. That was the last thing I smelled before I blacked out.” She explained.

He didn’t say anything back and instead eyed her from head to toe.

“You look like shit, leave and get some rest.”

There it was, that arrogant attitude from when she first laid eyes on him. If that’s how he wanted to act, she didn’t mind getting under his skin, even if she just scratched the surface. Her witty personality made itself known in an instant.

“I could say the same about you plus I just woke up.” She counters. Straightening her posture, she walks further inside the chilly room. 

“What are you-“

“You listen to Lana Del ray,” She states, reaching for a book on the table. She plops down into a chair at the end of the bed, crossing one leg over the other as she opens the book. One arm was crossed over her chest as the other hand propped the book up. “...i heard you humming just a while ago. How cute.”

While Levi was throwing daggers with his eyes towards the girl, Amara remained unbothered.

“I said get out.” His voice was stern, placing the cigarette between his lips. His lips slightly pressed together as he exhaled the fumes, holding it in before exhaling; the smoke spiraling up into the air, vanishing within a few seconds.

“No.”

His eyebrow twitched with irritation as he watched her; concentrating her eyes on the pages that filled the book.

“What I did was nothing more than saving a suicidal maniac incapable of saving herself. There’s no need to associate yourself with me any further than you already have just for that reason,” He spoke bluntly.

_Ouch_. His words stung, but Amara remained unfazed. Slowly raising her head, she locked eyes with his lidded ones. “Suicidal maniac? Oh, come on. I’m sure you can come up with something better, yeah?”

He could see right through Amara’s coy act. He starred back at her; eyes unblinking. To say Amara’s eyes were brown was like saying the sun was yellow. Sufficient but not accurate enough to capture the burning animosity that had lay deep within. Those piercing brown pools of hers were blank, emotionless, and guarded, not to mention her wit. This reminded Levi of himself in many ways, he was intrigued to say the least. No one in their right mind who knew Levi and what he was capable of spoke to him the way she did; then again, she didn’t know who he was. At least not yet.

“You’ve got quite a mouth on you.” He focused his attention back to the window, grinding the bud of his cigarette in the ashtray that laid on the window seal while resting his elbow; the side of his face resting in his hand as he fixated his gaze on Amara. He wouldn’t dare say this aloud, but he enjoyed the still company the stranger provided. It was nice seeing a face that wasn’t one of his undisciplined comrades.

“So I’ve been told.” Though her eyes were glued to the pages in front of her, she could feel the man looking at her. Silence fell upon the two; Levi still studying the girl just a few feet away of him. The silence between the two wasn’t awkward, at least not for Amara. She enjoyed the peace and quiet, something she couldn’t always get. The book she was reading, Twilight; Life and Death, was nonsensical for her taste. Though, if she had to choose between the two love interests it would be without a doubt, Jacob. Amara admired how he was an enthusiastic improviser, like a breath of fresh air. Easy-going, fun-loving, and action-oriented; all the things Amara wished she were. They did have their similarities, going to any extent to protect those he loves most.

“Read to me.” He his raspy voice caused her to jump, unaware she had spaced out.

“N-,” she began but was interrupted, this time he was more demanding. “You want to stay? Fine. Make use of yourself and read or get the fuck out.”

Amara shifted in her seat, pressing her thighs together unconsciously, feeling a heat drench her panties. His directness was something that peeked Amara’s interest, moreover, turned her on. It wasn’t at all like the harsh words being spat at her when she was younger. His words contradicted his actions. If he wanted her out, she was sure she’d be long gone by now. He wanted her here. Her presence was comforting. Was he lonely?

“Yes, _Mr. Ackerman_.” She said tauntingly. Levi’s face remained stoic, the side of his face still resting in his hand, revealing the sharp structure of his jaw, his eyes still on Amara.

As quickly as she began reading, he dozed-off. She hadn’t been reading for more than 30 minutes before his soft breaths could be heard by Amara. She got closer, carefully waving her hands in front of his face to check if he was actually asleep, an aroma of vanilla slightly tainted with cigarettes finding its way to her nose. The guy didn’t seem too threatening now. His face expression, although still very strong, it wasn’t as concerted as before. For a moment, she felt bad for teasing him earlier; he appeared over worked.

She stood up; a wince escaped her lips as she used the bed to help her onto her two feet. She had forgotten all about her injuries. Folding the corner of the page, she closed the book and placed it back on the table.

“I never thought of myself as a suicidal maniac, just a sad girl hoping that one day,” she paused briefly lifting the sheet over his shoulders.

“One day in the near future, I’ll genuinely want to be here just as much as everyone else. I’m in pain and the things I’ve lost are the same things that can stop that pain. But you saved my life and for that I’ll be eternally grateful.” This time she was whispering softly, not sure if she was talking to Levi or trying to comfort herself. Regardless of whether he was awake or not, she had never expressed her feelings like the way she did now. She didn’t know if this was due to the fact that the man in front of her was the only reason why she was alive.

“Rest well, Ackerman.”

Amara quietly stepped out the room, slowly closing the door behind her before making her way back to the room she had come from, not bothering to find Hange.

Little did she know Levi was awake; taking in every word she said. 

Upon waking, Amara burrowed herself into the warm, soft sheets as she let out an exasperated sigh. Her disheveled, red wine curls were scattered across the white pillow as she rubbed the remainders of sleep from her eyes and gazed out at the horizon; its vivid light extended across a rosy sky. Its dazzling and inviting rays flowed through the window providing warmth to her body. She supposed this was something the majority of people would consider beautiful, but she had found it strange, hard even, to find something so meaningful in something so every-day. It's not like the sun wouldn't rise, it had, after all, been reliably happening since the beginning of time. So, what was so special about it? She could never feel the joy from it like others did, the magic that drew so many artists and photographers in, as if they had some lens or filter, she’d missed out on. Her muscles felt weak, just like her energy. She supposed this was from the multiple injuries her body consisted of and the fact that she hadn’t been eating, though her injuries were getting better with the numerous checkups from Hange. It had been two days since everything occurred and Amara still couldn’t believe she got herself in this predicament; her head spun constantly thinking of what her next move would be. She spent all her time in the room. It was uncomfortably large. It reminded her of a hotel foyer, not just in the space but in the artwork too. There were also no signs of personal touch; no family pictures, clothes in the closet, nothing. Like the room was staged for sale, it was over the top clean. The floor was a polished wood, the walls white and the furniture she was sure was from a high-end Scandinavian designer.

She slowly but surely, pushed herself out of bed, letting her feet hit the cool floor. As if a daily routine, she made her way to the large window. She reached out towards the curtain and drew it aside in one strong motion, the familiar sound of the rails above filling the room. The light flooded in, bathing her in its warm golds, revealing to her the colors it had brought to the world beyond the windowpane along with a majestic view of the skyline. She stood in front of the floor mirror beside the bed and scanned at her figure. She was losing weight, and not in a healthy way. From a young age, she wasn’t much of eater, but it gradually became worse as time went on. This wasn’t something she did on purpose, she appetite was non-existent.

Two small knocks came from the door before Hange came walking into the room with a bag in her hand.

“Morning!” she shouted, dragging out the word.

Hange and Amara developed a mutual bond of trust. Though Hange was too emotionally intense and energetic for Amara’s taste, it complimented Amara’s composed nature. Amara admired how attentive she was, something she wasn’t at all used to, along with her truthfulness and warmth she brought whenever she walked inside the room. It many ways, Hange reminded her of her old friend, Yuki.

“God Zoe, it’s like nine in the morning. Quiet down would you.” Amara continued to stare at herself in the mirror, not bothering to turn and face the woman. She turned her body looking at her figure from the side, before turning all the way around, her body facing Hange as her face peered over her shoulder, looking at her back through the reflection.

Hange laughed, setting the bag on the bed as she started to remove its contents. “Your skin is pale and you look sick; are you sure don’t want me to get something for you to eat?

“Maybe later, thank you.” She made her way back to the bed and sat directly in front of Hange; she faced the headboard and brought her hair around her shoulder before lifting the hem of her shirt halfway up, stopping at her chest; revealing most of her back.

“Your wounds are healing well, are you still in pain?” Hange questioned, removing the bandages off her back, and inspecting the several bruises, and wounds.

“It hurts a little when I move. I’m also a bit sore.” She took a pair of gloves out the bag and began to slip them on. “And your ribs and wrist? How do they feel?”

Amara felt around her wrist, adding a bit pressure, and then dangled it in her face, twisting and turning it. “My wrist seems to have healed,” next she took her hand and lightly pressed against her rib cage; a small wince escaped her lips. “My ribs are still bruised though.”

Hange nodded.

“That’s pretty normal, they’ll more than likely feel better within the next couple of days. Are you sure you don’t want anything for the pain?” Amara simply shook her head. She was a recovering addict, something she didn’t bother mentioning to Hange. She didn’t want to risk a relapse of any kind with the addition that medicine never helped her anyways. Hange disinfected her healing wounds with a cool cloth before applying a thin layer of ointment to each burn and replacing the bandages. “You’ll have a couple scars, though I think your tattoo will make up for those. It’s so sick!” She complimented.

“Thank you, for the millionth time.” Amara chuckled. Each time Hange cleaned Amara’s wounds, she commented on the tattoo that covered Amara’s back. It was a dark inked dragon that started just below her neck and went down her back. It was a tattoo she got when she first moved to New York.

Hange tapped the girl’s shoulders, informing her she was done and that she could now pull down her shirt; and so, she did before she turned to face Hange. Hange then pulled out a pair of clothes; a simple black t-shirt with black cargo pants and handed them to Amara.

“Today you’ll be meeting my boss so get dressed and try to be ready in 30 minutes.” She calmly said while putting everything away.

“You’re boss? If they have a problem with me being here, I can leave. You’ve guys have done more than enough as is.”

“No, no,” Hange waved her hand in the air, dismissing Amara’s comment. “It’s nothing like that. He only wishes to speak with you.”

Amara’s eyebrow arched in confusion. “Speak with me? About what?”

“Hurry and get dressed so we can find out.” A mischievous look spread across her face with a toothy grin. She was up to something. Amara knew it.

“What did you do, Zoe?” She crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at the brunette now slowly making her way to towards the door. “Oh nothing. Don’t take too long, he doesn’t like waiting!” she laughed.

“An-,” The sound of the door shutting cut Amara off when Hange slammed the door behind her. Amara let out a small growl as she as fell back onto the bed, both her arms spread out beside her. “What am I doing?”

She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, trying her hardest to seem likeable; not that she cared, but these people had been providing her with their hospitality after all. The shirt Hange gave Amara hugged her skin which made her a bit uncomfortable, but the pants fit exactly to her liking, loose. Parting her hair down the middle, she then brushed it back into a low bun; two strands hang in her face. Not long after, Hange reappeared and the two went on their way.

Aside from her encounter with Levi, Amara had never actually left her room. Hange offered numerous times, giving her a tour but she politely declined each time. She didn’t see the need to, especially since she wasn’t planning on leaving the room in the first place and her stay was only temporary. Due to this, as Hange lead the two out the infirmary unit, Amara was in awe with her surroundings. The cream coated walls shined as the sun beamed through tall glass windows that revealed outside, a large courtyard. The plot of land was covered with neatly trimmed circular hedges and mini waterfalls; a uniquely twisted gating keeping the manor enclosed. Amara focused her attention back to the woman in front of her, quickly walking to her side seeing as she was falling behind. Hange was talking away but Amara wasn’t listening. Instead, she focused her attention on the inside interior. The chandeliers above shone on the polished tile, illuminating the wide hallway along with the multiple sconces and angle molded sculptures on each side of the wall. The floor was an old-fashioned parquet and tile with a blend of deep homely browns and upon the walls were the large 18th century paintings. They passed a few people on the way, but no one seemed to notice Amara’s presence. There were many doors, which Amara assumed to be bedrooms. Hange led them to an elevator, taking them downstairs, which didn’t look any different from where they had previously been.

After many turns, Hange finally halted in front of a closed door. As if reading Amara’s face she chuckled lightly, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, everything’s fine!”

“Yet somehow I don’t believe you,” Amara crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed, eying Hange carefully. “What am I here for, Zoe?” 

Hange didn’t answer. Instead, she knocked on the door and waited until a voice on the other end said it was okay to come in. She opened the door, the beaming sunlight hitting Amara’s now scrunched face.

“Go on, go on.” Hange said, her hand frantically shooing Amara to walk into the room before her.

Amara hesitantly stepped inside, her hands in front of her as her fingers intertwined; saying she was apprehensive was an understatement. At first glance, the room was spacious, larger than the room Amara was staying in. Thick black velvet curtains were on each side of the long windows across the walls, revealing the city from afar. The paintings and faded tapestry panels on the walls seem to blink at Amara as she entered, like they were greeting her. A desk sat in the middle of the room along with two chairs. Two red antique couches stood at opposite sides of the room, a coffee table to match. On one of the couches sat Levi, one leg crossed over the other, his arm resting on top the couch. He was sipping on what seemed to be tea. Amara took in the man’s appearance. He wore a black suit with a plain white shirt, a cravat tucked inside his shirt. This came as a surprise to her as their first two encounters Levi was either wearing sweats or just casual clothing. His gaze was kept on the window, not bothering to look up.

Amaras eyes made their way back to the middle of the room, and there sat a man sitting behind the desk. He wore a calm and collected expression on his face, with his icy blue eyes being one of the features that stood out to her the most; not to mention his eyebrows. They were quite noticeable, being very thick and bushy. His lips curled into a small smile once Amara’s eyes met his.

“Please, come in,” his elbows rested on the desk, his hands interlocked, as he rested his chin. “I don’t bite.” Hange made her way to the unoccupied couch on the other side of the room and Amara smiled awkwardly, slowly approaching the desk. He motioned his hand towards one of the chairs, signaling Amara to sit; and so, she did.

“Can I get you something to drink?” He offered, taking out a folder.

“No, thank you.” Amara wasn’t sure where this was going but she suspected something was up not only because Hange was being more strange than usual but because of the odd tension in the air. It was familiar but most unwelcome to her.

The man clears his throat before speaking, “Hange tells me you’re the infamous Amara Fujimoto, daughter of Hirito Fujimoto, who’s not only a powerful influencer but don of the Fujimoto Clan in Tokyo.” His eyes are casted down towards the folder, but its clear he was waiting for a response from Amara.

This not only caught Amara off guard, but Levi as well. Truthfully speaking, he had no idea why he was there right now. Erwin had only called him last minute, telling Levi they needed to discuss something of great importance. He assumed it had to do with the incident that occurred a few days back, but he now knew that assumption was evidently wrong. He did though, now understand the reason behind Hange’s reaction when she saw the woman at the gym.

Amara looked to her left, where Hange sat, anger written on her face.

“You had _no_ right.” She seethed. As quickly as she had finally come to trust someone, they double-crossed her. She thought that they had come to an understanding that Amara’s identity would remain a secret. No one need to be informed of who she was, only that she was a mere stranger Hange felt sorry for.

An awkward smile made its way onto Hange’s face and her eyes quickly averted from Amara to the man at the desk. “Sir, I think it’s better if you explain this one.”

“No-,” before Amara could let out another word, the man spoke. “In no way do we intend to compromise your position, Ms. Fujimoto.” 

She shot Hange one last glare before focusing her attention back to the man.

“Understand Hange had no choice but to tell us you were,” Amara scoffed at what she thought was a ridiculous statement. The man continued, “But what I’m about to say next may or may not be to your liking.” Amara didn’t respond. Instead, she let her body sink back into the chair, crossing her legs as her arms laid flat on top of the arm rests. She read the situation, knowing she was going to be here for a while. She sat there as if she were such a very clever doll, one who was perhaps a puppet at one time but had taken control of her own strings. She had to appear strong, not showing them even a glimpse of how unsettling this was for her.

“I’m Erwin, commander of all squadrons currently resided in this manor, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Amara.” She reaches over and shakes his extended hand; she couldn’t be impolite; it was them after all who not only saved her but were now providing her with hospitality. “I take it you already know Levi, captain of our special operations unit,” Amara turned her head to the right, facing Levi but his eyes don’t meet hers. He continued to look out the window, taking another sip of his tea.

“And Hange, captain of squad unit four & our innovative inventing and research team.” It now made sense to Amara why Hange wouldn’t shut up about inventions and whatnot anytime she came to check on her injuries.

Erwin began to look through the folder that Amara had now presumed to be a file. Not just any file. A file based solely on her. “Do you mind if I ask a few questions?” he asked. She stared blankly, showing no interest in what she assumed was about to be an interrogation.

Upon not hearing a response, his ice blue eyes flickered towards hers, unblinking. Amara would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a bit intimidated. She moved in her seat, becoming slightly uncomfortable, though she remained silent. 

“Ms. Fujimoto, everything being discussed in this room right now is completely confidential, hence the presence of just myself, Levi, and Hange. We could have easily gotten someone of higher authority to join us.” He paused, his sensuous eyes observing Amara closely.

“Unless that’s what you want?”

_Was that a threat?_

He knew who she was, where she was from, and yet he still dares to threaten her. The man’s bold words caused undeniable tension in the air. Amara repositioned herself yet again in the chair, there was no hiding how uneasy she felt. These people were more formidable than she had anticipated, and she certainly was not going to take the chance.

“My apologies, _sir_.” Was all she could falter from her lips. No words could explain the amount of resent she felt towards Hange right now, putting her in such a precarious position.

A heavy silence sank down on them.

Erwin’s eyes were now focused back on the file, taking in the information the papers provided him.

“You’re of Japanese and Hispanic Decent. How many languages do you articulate?”

“Japanese, German, Spanish, Russian, and Italian, sir.” She stated confidently. Erwin nodded in astonishment. There weren’t many people he knew to be multilingual.

“A woman of many languages, impressive.” He complimented. Unknown to the everyone else in the room, those words sent a chill down her spine. Her mother would utter the same words to her, telling her she how much of a lady she had blossomed into. Amara remained quiet, impatiently waiting for the next question.

“How old were you when you set foot in Japan?”

“Sixteen.”

“Why did you leave Japan?” Amara shrugged at his question.

“A change of scenery.” She lied, causing Erwin to look up. He disregards her wily comment; it wasn’t something he needed to know at this moment and time. Whereas Amara mentally praised herself for her sly remark. 

“It says here not only are you skilled in hand-to-hand combat, swordery and heavy weapons, but agility as well. Is this his correct?” Erwin asked, glancing at the woman.

“Why does th-,”

“Oi, answer the question, brat.” Levi was quick to cut her off.

Amara looks over at the man to find his narrow, intimidating gray eyes piercing through hers. She returns the glare, not taking her eyes off him as she addresses Erwin’s unanswered question.

“It is sir.”

There was a stillness before the next question was asked.

“Three months ago, you were found unconscious in your apartment,” His blue eyes looked up at Amara studying her behavior once again. “Was this intentional?”

At this, Levi scoffs, breaking eye contact with Amara and fixating his gaze back to the window. “So, the other day wasn’t your first attempt? Pitiful.” He mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Instead of retorting, she simply faced Erwin, who eyes were already on Amara, studying her behavior once again.

“You have the file. I’m sure you know the answers to the questions being asked.” Amara stated, displaying a fake smile, making her appear all too arrogant, like any Casanova.

A small smirk grew over Erwin’s face unlike Levi, whereas he was becoming irritated listening to the girl’s sly remarks. He was convinced she needed disciplining.

“Well then answer this,” Erwin placed both his elbows on the desk, resting his chin on his intertwined hands. “It’s evident, you’re a skilled fighter, which makes me wonder, why didn’t you move? At least attempt to save yourself?” 

Once again, the room was quiet. All eyes were on Amara.

She pondered on an answer, her eyes looking over Erwin’s head to the large window behind him. Sunlight streamed golden through the window like a well-mannered announcement of the sun. She kept her eyes on the window before speaking.

"Death is the only one true certainty in life— you have far more reason to fear tomorrow than you have to fear death. Fate is fate, and when my time has come, I believe it’ll be for a good reason." Her eyes adverted back to Erwin’s upon finishing her sentence; his eyes slightly widened, her response catching him off guard.

Though Levi’s face was stoic, he found Amara’s revelation moving. He understood her to a certain extent. Levi himself had days where he lacked motivation; nothing pushing him to move forward. Death was something he could accept.

“And the reason why you didn’t kill Hange?” Erwin questions, “She informs me when she identified who you were, you did nothing to hurt her; Why?”

Amara sits up, carefully eyeing the man in front of her. “With all due respect, I would have put a bullet through her head if it had been just her and I.” She pauses, looking down at her hands. “And if it weren’t for her hospitality and sincerity the last two days, I would have strangled her with my bare hands before she got the chance to inform you all on who I am.”

Hange wasn’t fazed; she knew who Amara was as well as the probability that Amara could have decided to try and kill her. She remained silent, continuing to listen to the conversation.

Amara looked back up to meet Erwin’s gaze. “Then I would have fled. I’m sure you understand, don’t you?” Amara inquired.

Erwin nods, understanding her position completely. Amara wasn’t too different from the rest of them. They had many similar tendencies; one being their ability to read a situation, know if their life was being compromised or not, and act on that.

“If you think you would’ve gotten away, you’re much dumber than I thought.” Levi assured. He took a sip of his tea as his eyes locked with Amara. She quickly turned her head away, rolling her eyes in the process. What was with him? Just two days ago he had asked her to read to him and now here she was being insulted by the same man who saved her life.

Amara opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Erwin.

“Perfect.”

Confusion erupts onto Amara’s face, an eyebrow arching the process. “Hange has brought to me a...proposition.” He states.

“A proposition? What kind of _proposition_?” Amara probed, not really seeing where this was going.

“In exchange for our protection, you stay and work with us.”

Levi immediately chokes on his drink, his stoic face gone. As he was wide-eyed, Hange squealed with joy. “It’s a great idea, don’t you think Amara?!”

Amara was awe-struck, not knowing what to say.

“There has been a substantial expansion in deaths over the past few months. Someone like yourself who posses such skills and competence would indeed be of great use to us. This of course is your decision alone to make.”

Amara stared unblinkingly at the man, not sure of what to say. Noticing her apprehensiveness, Erwin proposed a deal of his own.

“In three weeks, we’ll be undertaking an assignment. For one night, and one night only, you can join the specials operations squad with their operation; leading it yourself. Leading up to that night, we’ll test your strategic planning, awareness, and how well you take authority, making you a temporary captain. If the operation is a failure, you’re free to return to your normal life. You have my word no one will bother you. If it’s a success, you can decide yourself on whether you choose to stay or not. Either way it’s a win, win for you.”

Amara would be lying if she said the opportunity didn’t excite her. Hange was quite a chatterer but one thing that she always talked about that peeked Amaras attention was the operations Hange had been on. The adrenaline and exhilaration were both feelings Amara missed. Being able to see new places, experience new things, and put on any façade and persona of your choice was undoubtedly one of the best things she’d ever felt. She was free. But what would this mean for Amara? She had kept a low profile since she arrived in the U.S five years ago and wasn’t ready to risk it all again. However, they were offering to protect her should anything happen. This also put them in danger just from association. They must have been in dire need of new aptitude.

Amara stood up, pondering on how she should answer.

“Tch.”

Levi saw the excitement in Amara’s eyes, it was a look he knew all too well, anticipation. Before Amara had the chance to announce her decision, Levi had made his way over to the girl, he grabbed her shoulder harshly before turning her to face him. As his hand still gripped her shoulder, his fingernails dug into her skin, almost enough to draw blood. A small wince escaped her lips as their eyes met.

“Don’t agree thinking you’re free to do whatever the fuck want; there’s rules even you have to abide by. There are no room for mistakes; targets are executed with precision and grace. You do not question authority; you do as your told, no questions asked. Its’s a complex job that requires skill and concentration. Make one mistake and it could result in not only your death but the death of your comrades. Is that something you can handle?” It was clear Levi was questioning her worthiness; thinking she was incompetent. He had just saved this girl who was only seconds from dying, yet here she was, taking all this into consideration. He underestimated her tremendously.

“Get your fucking hands off me.” Amara snapped, smacking his hand off her shoulder. “This wouldn’t be my first rodeo, Ackerman. Moreover, I’m a grown ass woman, don’t speak to me like a child. From the way I see it, starting today we’re equals.”

Levi’s jaw clenched. In that moment, he knew exactly what Amara’s answer would be.

Amara wasn’t sure if it was because the offer would fulfill her undying need to feel a rush of adrenaline again, or if it was her stubbornness and strong determination to prove others wrong, specifically Levi. As much as she wished to get along with him, his very blunt, even insulting personality did not clash well Amara’s similar disposition. 

She turned towards Erwin, placing both her hands on his desk. Her brown eyes shone brightly, reflecting the warmth of the sun. They were such a unique color, a mix of light and dark. They looked at Erwin with so much hidden emotion held inside. “I’ll do it. One operation.”

Erwin stands up, his tall build towering over Amara, a smirk growing onto his face.

“I look forward to working with you, Amara.” He quipped, shaking hands with the girl firmly.

“This conversation will resume later. You’re all excused.” He announces, closing the folder on his desk.

Amara slightly bowed. “Sir.” 

Before leaving she turned to face the now infuriated Levi.

“Refrain from touching me in the future. Next time I won’t hesitate to break your arm off.” She pushed past him, not giving him a chance to reply, making her way to the door. She was done playing nice.

As Amara takes her leave, Hange runs up to her cheering loudly. “You should come to dinner tonight, instead of eating alone, you know? It would be a good chance for you to meet everyone!”

“No.”

“Oh C’mon, what do you like to eat, my treat.” Hange places her arms around Amara’s shoulders, pulling her closer. “Pork? Ahh, how about Mac and cheese?”

“I would _like_ for you to get the hell off me, Zoe.” Amara was still a little pissed off that Hange decided on all this without consulting with her first, it was her life after all. But then there was a part of Amara who was grateful. She hadn’t known Hange for no more than 3 days, and she was already looking out for her wellbeing. This feeling was foreign to Amara. She felt like she mattered; she was cared for. As if there was now a new meaning to life. She felt loved.

“Mac and Cheese, it is.” Hange laughed. Their conversation became less and less audible as the two left the office, making their way back to the infirmary wing.

Once they left the room, Levi took a seat in the now empty chair, crossing one leg over the other while Erwin poured himself a cup of tea.

“What are your intentions with that girl?” Levi questioned.

“It’s exactly as I said. She without a doubt possesses the skills and drive to strive here. She makes a reliable asset.” Erwin looks up, his blue hues infinite, illuminated by newborn light. It was quite clear that he was pleased with the events that had just occurred.

Though he proved discerning, he was unpredictable; Levi could never decipher what his true motive was. His objective and reasonings were always concealed, leaving Levi in the dark, something he came to loathe. Levi broke eye contact with him as he let out his infamous, “Tch.” There was nothing he could do except watch things play out in Erwin’s favor.

For the rest of the day, time went by quickly for Amara. She spent the day writing; asking Hange for some paper and pen, seeing as she didn’t have her laptop. Writing is how she flew, for it was only when her fingers danced upon the keyboard that she was in full possession of her wings. Writing was a deep expression of so many parts of herself, the conscious Amara and her dreaming brain weaving new words with healing power. That is why she wrote. She was able to bleed her soul on paper to write what her damaged heart felt. She wrote to heal her broken vessel of a heart. In most people’s head’s, it's only combinations of the 26 letters but in Amara’s it's a song, a melody of what once was, what could be.

8 p.m. approached quickly. Sure enough, Hange had convinced Amara to join not only her but anyone else who would be in the lounge area for dinner. Amara wasn’t too opposed to the idea, she knew she would have to face these people sooner or later, so what better way than now. Hange had already showed her where the lunchroom was seeing as it wasn’t far from Erwin’s office, so she wasn’t worried about having a hard time finding it. Hange also informed Amara that Erwin had announced the news to every unit; that Amara would now become a temporary captain until further notice. She didn’t know how they reacted, but she hoped the news was taken well, especially since her position was not permanent; they had nothing to worry about. It was hard going through the days without her daily necessities. Everything was either back at her apartment or was burned in the eruption. Which reminded her, she needed to ask about her living arrangements. Truthfully speaking, she felt more comfortable in her own place. The spacious room and bathroom were nice and all, but it was nothing compared to waking up to the cityscape of New York and the lingering smell of Chamomile tea. Though she could see the skyline from where she currently sat, it was in the far distance, nothing like up close.

Amara quickly wrapped up her writing and made her way to the lunchroom. There were wrong turns and door openings, but with guidance from a few strangers, she eventually found her journeys end. Without giving it much thought, she slowly opened the door. The lounge, or dining room should she call it, was quite like a cafeteria but of course much more modern. Chattering chefs could be heard, from the tables, joking and teasing, or perhaps singing loudly and out of tune. The sight aroma of the food was a gentle massage to her soul, finding its way to her nose. There were more people than she had anticipated, all seeming very close with one another.

_Maybe Hange is right, take the chance to make casual bonds._

Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard an all too familiar voice calling out to her.

_Hange_.

“AMARAAA!” she dragged out her name, waving her arm in the air like a maniac. At her table, sat Erwin, Levi, and an unfamiliar face. Hange’s dramatic attempt of getting Amara’s attention earned her a few stares from others around the room. As she walked towards the group, she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Hearing people mutter under their breathe as she passed by, the cat whistles, the criticizing statements; it was all too much. Nonetheless, she kept her head held high.

_“Is that her?”_

_“Hot.”_

_“And we’re supposed to take orders from her? Give me a break.”_

_“Woah, she’s pretty.”_

_“That’s her natural hair color?”_

The gazing eyes were all too much for her. As she approached the table, Hange patted the seat next to her, telling her to sit right in between her and Levi. That was a huge no for Amara, she still wasn’t over the way he had touched her earlier today. Instead, she sat on the opposite side, earning a scoff from the man. Amara rolled her eyes in response as she sat in between Hange and the unfamiliar face, directly across from Erwin who sat next to Levi.

“Amara, nice of you to join us.” Erwin nodded, acknowledging her presence. 

“Ah yes, Hange thought it’d be good for me to get acquainted with everyone.” She chuckled softly, her hand rubbing the side of her arm as she looked around the room. It was quite cold.

“That and she hasn’t been eating! Take anything you’d like, tell them Hange sent you.” Hange points to a line of people waiting to buy food.

“Actually, before that, I’d like to discuss my living arrangements sir.” Amara interrupted.

“Please, call me Erwin.” He insisted, taking a sip out of his cup.

“Okay, Erwin. As much as I appreciate the hospitality you’ve provided, I’d feel more comfortable staying in my apartment. I’d take a guess and say it’s at least twenty minutes from here.” Erwin listened closely, nodding his head as she spoke.

“And your injuries, have they healed?”

“Not fully, but I’ll manage.” She stated. Erwin took a few moments to ponder on his thoughts before answering.

“No. You we’ll have a room prepared for you here.”

Amara’s eyes slightly widened at hearing this. Was he really denying her such a simple request? Her right to feeling comfortable. Even Levi himself was surprised with Erwin’s words.

“But Er-,”

“Someone will accompany you tomorrow to get anything you may need in the upcoming weeks. If however, you decide to permanently join us, I see no problem in letting you stay where you see fit. You understand, don’t you?”

Amara thought about his words for a moment. He did have a point. She could easily leave and never come back, moving away to a new location entirely. This was the only way to fulfill their agreement, seeing as it wasn’t written and there was no contract.

“I do.” Amara nodded. The table went quiet, only the sounds of other conversations around the room to be heard.

“Oh, how rude of me. Amara this is Moblit, my assistant and good friend.” Hange points to the man sitting on Amaras left, breaking the silence. “Moblit, this is Amara.”

She turns her head, giving him a small smile.

“It’s nice to meet you, Moblit.” She extends her hand for him to shake.

“You as well!” He says before taking her hand; the handshake was firm yet gentle. A small grumble erupted from Amara’s stomach causing her to pull away; her cheeks flushed a light pink from embarrassment. Moblit let out a small chuckle where as Hange was full on laughing.

“Eat brat.” Levi says, though his attention was nowhere near focused on Amara. He was too busy on what looked like signing papers. Come to think of it, not once did he acknowledge her or in any shape or form communicate with her. He must have taken her threat from earlier serious. After what happen, she wasn’t expecting him to speak to her at all. Letting out a small sigh, she stood up and made her way to the line Hange pointed to earlier.

She stood behind two people who she presumed to be having a conversation; both looking at least 2 years younger than her. One was a tall, well-toned woman who had pale skin, gray eyes, similar to Levi’s, and black chin-length hair, with a bright red scarf wrapped around her neck. The other person was tall as well. He had bright emerald eyes and his hair was pulled back into a bun, a couple strands of hair falling in front of his face. They didn’t say anything about Amara’s presence until the tall boy’s eyes met with hers. As his eyes met hers, she couldn’t help but feel her cheeks grow hot. Now that she had a good look at his face, she could fully look him in the eyes. They were a beautiful shade and from them came an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness. Upon his face was a nonchalant gaze as he shot Amara a weak smile.

“You must be Amara, right?” His voice was low and gentle.

As if in a trance, Amara jolted upon hearing his voice. “Y-yes. I must stand out a lot here, huh?” She says, lightly chuckling.

“Nah, not in a bad way,” he replies, turning his body to face her. “Erwin informed us all of a girl with ‘long red wine hair’, I figured it was you. No one else around here has an alluring shade such as yourself.” He laughed, complimenting Amara.

“Oh, thank you.” Amara became a bit shy; no one had ever complimented her hair before. She was picked on for just that reason in Japan, so this was all very new to her.

“I’m Eren by the way. It’ll be a pleasure working under you for the next few weeks.” He smiles while slightly nudging the girl beside him. Amara hadn’t noticed up until now, but the girl had been quiet the entire time. She reminded her of Levi not only because of looks but her entire demeanor.

“Mikasa. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Her words sounded a bit forced but her face showed a small genuine smile, letting Amara know she was trying.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Amara replied, returning the smile.

The three engaged in small talk; the usual _Where are you from? Any interests?_ Eren made jokes, talking about the most random things, as the two girls laughed in response, making the atmosphere warm and pleasant. Their kind gestures distracted her from the judgmental stares she was receiving from all over the room. It was a nice feeling, communicating with others. Though she wasn’t sure if she’d consider these people friends or come to care for them in the future, experiencing the warmth that radiated of them was enough for her.

The three made their way back to their tables, Eren and Mikasa both holding trays and Amara, just an apple. She never had a strong appetite so an apple alone would subdue her hunger. Eren was still making jokes and said something particularly funny that Amara couldn’t help but laugh out loud. She had never laughed so much in her life, tears building up in the corners of her eyes. As she grew closer to the table, Levi couldn’t help but look up upon hearing her laugh. He had never seen her laugh, moreover genuinely smile, since they’d first met. There she was, giggling like a little girl, a thing he never thought he’d see on her usually emotionally detached face. Her beautiful laughter emerging and filling the air with gorgeous sounds coming from deep within her chest, almost as if it were a song. God. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t one of the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard. It made him wonder what other sounds that mouth of hers could produce. His thoughts were quickly shaken out his head when his eyes met hers. Though it was brief, it was enough to crush the sensual thoughts running through his head, quickly looking away. Amara didn’t think much of it, rolling her eyes is response.

Eren and Mikasa’s table was directly behind Amara’s, making her incredibly thankful she didn’t have to walk back alone. Reaching her table, she said her goodbyes to the two and was about to take a seat when she heard something, she wished she hadn’t.

“Isn’t she from like Japan or something?” She heard a voice say.

“Yeah, what about it?” Eren replied causally, taking a seat.

The boy laughed, “We’re supposed to take orders from a girl that ran away from home? What did she get abused? Poor her.” He said almost mockingly, making Amara’s blood boil.

She was still standing, and the tables were relatively close so not only did she hear the comments coming from the boy’s mouth, but so did the entire table. Hange grabbed her arm, tugging on it so that she could sit down. She didn’t know Amara for long, but she knew this could turn into something ugly if the comments continued. Levi on the other hand eyed Amara closely. Everyone else might have welcomed her with big arms but she was still a stranger, nonetheless. She was mysterious, something that intrigued Levi but kept him on guard as well. In his eyes, she couldn’t be trusted.

The whispers and giggles continued as Amara bit into her apple, her eyes closed, as she tried to block out what was basically shouting in her ears. The boy was doing this on purpose, knowing Amara was sitting directly behind him. If it were up to her, she’d choke slam him onto the table, not showing mercy until he practically begged for forgiveness. Her eyes shot open, coming into realization. It _was_ up to her. This is what Erwin meant when he mentioned testing Amara’s authority skills. This was the test. She looked over at Erwin who was already staring at her, a small smirk tugged at his lips. Was this what he wanted? For her to do something. Say something?

“Not to mention her daddy issues.”

This made Amara tense up. She could deal with a lot, but this was going too far. One more comment would make her snap.

“I hear she’s half Japanese, half Spanish. Do you guys really want some fucking immigrant dictating your very move? It’s pathetic really.” By now, a small crowd had been listening to this boy rant on and on, bashing Amara.

“Jean come on, that’s not cool dude. What are you, five?”

That was it. Her ethnic background was a very sensitive topic for Amara. It was the main reason for the cold-shoulder she received in Tokyo. She was basically shunned, not looking like everyone else in the Fujimoto Clan earned her ugly stares from everyone she passed. Instead of learning how to embrace her unique features, she was taught to hate them.

White knuckles from clenching her fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent, her hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. Her face was red with suppressed rage, and when Hange even set a finger on her shoulder, she snapped.

“Do not put your hands on me, I swear to god Hange!” She shouted.

This was enough to catch the attention of a few people around the room, including those behind her. Hange slowly retracted her hand away from the girl, worry apparent in her eyes.

“What is she having a temper tantrum?” The boy behind her sneered, earning a few laughs and giggles from those around him. Eren and Mikasa however remained silent. They didn’t know Amara enough to stand up for the poor girl, but they definitely didn’t find his comments funny.

Erwin wanted a leader? She was ready to show him one.

Her eyes were filled with rage and cold emotional indifference as she directed her gaze towards Erwin.

“Sir. Maybe I?” Her throat dry and tone cold, it was clear where this was all leading to.

“By all means.” He said, motioning his hand to the table behind them.

At this point no one knew what to expect. They’d never scene Amara riled up before, so they all waited in anticipation on what she’d do next. Levi just stared, the same stoic expression on his face, his arms crossed on his chest as he watched in amusement. He had to say, he was very curious with her plane of action. Moblit and Hange sat quietly, watching the scene fold out in front of them.

Erwin’s words were all the confirmation she needed.

She slowly stood from her seat, dusting her pants in the process. She turned around to see the boy’s back facing towards her. He had no idea Amara was now standing right behind, unlike everyone around him who were now trying to get him to shut up; but he was oblivious.

“Let’s not f-,” but before the man could finish his sentence Amara grabbed onto his hair, pulling his head back to look at her. A panicked scream erupted from his throat as she pulled his head back further causing _everyone_ to turn their heads and see what all the commotion was about. The room was now silent, the only thing being heard were gasps amongst the people.

“Please, continue.” She gave a fake smile, her grip on his locks tightening with every second that passed. He felt his neck cramping as if it would snap off at any moment.

“Hey, what the fuck is your problem!” He shouted while attempting to loosen her grip around his hair with his hand, but it was no use. Her strength was unmatchable compared to his, forcing him to continue to stare into her eyes as she had the upper hand.

“What? Nothing else to say?” She paused for an answer. He knew better than to say anything back, gulping as his throat had begun to get dry.

“Oh, give us something,” she taunted “Everyone’s listening, don’t stop talking now.” She took her eyes off the boy, looking around the room as she spoke.

Good. She had everybody’s attention.

Without warning, she dragged the man out of his seat. He yelled profusely, begging to be let go, which Amara just rolled her eyes to in response. His body dragged along the floor behind her as she slowly made her way to the center of the room; people moving out the way to make room. Using the situation to her advantage, she was going to make damn sure she used this to set an example. No one would underestimate her after this.

They were now in the middle of the room, the man on the ground, kneeled; Amara’s hand still gripping onto his hair.

“Listen up, I’ll only say this once so let this be your warning.” She announced, plain speaking, but direct. The audience was a sea of shaken faces, a chorus of quiet anxious hearts awaiting her beginning.

Looking around the room, she shared a mutual gaze with Levi. It was quick, but long enough for Amara to notice his peering eyes. If she was being totally honest, the reason why she was even in this situation, why she even agreed to the deal in the first place, was to prove herself to one person. Him. The person who saved her life. She wasn’t expecting to be best friends, but she also wasn’t expecting for him to be an arrogant ass either. If she could just prove to him- prove to herself, that she had been worth saving. His nonchalant act was not helping either; she could see right through his facade. Somewhere underneath it all, he cared. There was a side of him that Amara was set on figuring out.

_This’ll show you, Ackerman._

“As you all may know, my name is Amara Fujimoto. I’m sure Erwin has caught you all up on what I’m doing here, so let’s skip the formalities shall we?”

Her voice bounced off the four walls surrounding them, she was loud but calm. No one was expecting this, not even Erwin. He was expecting a little humiliation sure, but not an entire announcement. Amara let go of the boy’s head making him drop to floor. His hand instantly began rubbing his neck, trying to subdue the pain Amara had inflicted on him. He tried to crawl away, but Amara stepped on his ankle, twisting her heel into his flesh; she was sure she had pierced his skin. A high-pitched yelp came from his mouth as he cried out in pain.

She looked down at him in disgust, “Shut the fuck up and take it like a big boy.”

She looked back up at everyone who at this point didn’t know what to think. They were all either too shocked or highly amused to move. Her lips curved into a smile and in a blink of an eye, her entire demeanor seemed to change. She went from cold and ruthless, to grinning and buoyant. Though, you’d be a fool to believe this charade. It was detectable in her eyes and taunting tone that she was not to be taken lightly. She was dead serious.

“As your temporary leader, I encourage you from time to time, and always in a respectful manner, to question my logic. If you’re unconvinced a particular plan of action I've decided isn’t the wisest, tell me so. But allow me to convince you and I promise you right here and now, no subject will ever be taboo. Except of course, the subject that was just under discussion.”

Her smile was now gone; her gleeful charade nowhere to be seen. She took her foot off the now petrified boy under her and brought her hand back to his head, gripping his hair before pulling him up onto his knees. Everyone watched as tears streamed down his cheeks, his whole face red, sobbing out in pain at the top of his lungs. His upper body and shoulders wrack with every sob that forced their way out. Amara had barely done anything, yet he was already falling apart. If she could, she would have already been rolling on the ground, dying of laughter.

“The price you pay for bringing up either my Japanese or Spanish heritage as a negative is,” She pulled his face to hers, lifting him off his knees, lowering her face slightly to meet his halfway.

She looked him right in the eyes as she spoke.

“I’ll collect your fucking head, just like this fucker here.” She instantly took her free hand and swung at his throat. She let go of him, letting him drop to the floor.

Amara watched blankly as he fell apart at her feet, coughing up blood profusely. The lack of air drove him to start gasping, breathing as if the oxygen had been sucked from the air around him.

“Now, if any of you sons of bitches got anything else to say, now’s the fucking time!” She yelled, looking around the room.

Silence.

Everyone was either utterly scared to death, watching in disbelief, or immensely impressed.

“I didn't think so.” 

Stepping over the boy’s body, she made her way towards the door. Everyone immediately stepped back, making way for her as she walked by. A chorus of whispers could be heard, but she didn’t mind. She had succeeded. From the outside, she may have looked like she was planning to murder someone, but inside she felt proud, accomplished even.

“I like her.” Mikasa whispered to Eren.

“Amara wait up-,”

“Shitty-Four eyes, let her go.” Levi said, watching Amara as she exited the room.

“Shouldn’t someone make sure she’s okay?” Hange questioned. She was genuinely concerned for the girl. As much as she enjoyed the show, she was still worried for Amara’s wellbeing.

“I will.” He said, standing from his seat. This surprised not only Hange, but Erwin and Moblit as well. Levi wasn’t one for comforting.

“Oi brats, quit standing around! And for god’s sake, someone help Jean off the fucking floor.”

They all did as they were told, following the orders that had just been barked at them. Two people helped Jean out the room, taking him to the infirmary. Everyone else continued dinner, some pretending nothing had happened, others gossiping about the events that just took place.

To say Levi was impressed would be an understatement. He had never seen a woman so enraged before. So full of fire. He would be lying if he said it wasn't incredibly sexy to see Amara so wild. Even earlier when she had struck out at him, still he found her ridiculously appealing. She was an incredible person, a strong and adept fighter with an even stronger will. Levi couldn't help but be drawn to her. Her didn’t know what it was that attracted him towards Amara but he damn sure was set on finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on Wattpad for anyone who prefers that platform!  
> If you wish to stay updated on the process of this story or see behind the scene crumbs and spoilers, be sure to check out the following socials:
> 
> twitter: arieshawtt  
> tiktok: arieshawtt


End file.
